panicatthediscofandomcom-20200222-history
Panic! At The Disco Wiki
Welcome to the Panic! At The Disco Wiki this is about Panic! At The Disco the Multiple genered band created in 2005 inSummerlin,Las Vegas. Panic! at the Disco is an American rock duo, formed in Las Vegas, Nevada in 2005. Since its split, the band's line-up includes Brendon Urie (lead vocals, guitar, piano) and Spencer Smith (drums). Former members Ryan Ross (guitar) and Jon Walker (bass) left the group in 2009. The band has been described by critics as a variety of genres, most commonly pop punk, alternative rock, and baroque pop. Formation & Beginings (2004-2005) Panic! was origianally formed by friends Ryan Ross and Spencer Smith under the name of "Pet Salamander" (and as a Blink-182 cover band) . Smith and Ross attended Bishop Gorman High School together and have been friends since their childhoods. Ross decided he would play play Guitar and Provide vocals and Smith Would Play Drums and later Brent Wilson (A friend from Palo Verde High School) was invited to play bass.At Palo Verde, Wilson met classmate Brendon Urie and he was soon invited to play guitar for the band. The Band started to reherse in Smith's grandmother's Living room, and during one rehersal, the band heard Urie singing and soon promoted him to lead vocals. The band members all left their Educations to concentrate on music in which caused for Urie to get kicked out of his house, so he moved in with friends until he could afford a apartment, and get a job at Tropical smothie Cafe (in where he would sing to his coustomers for tips) so he could pay for the bands practice space.In the practice space most of the bands had similar a death-metal sound in which this influenced them to be diffrent from them in which Smith stated "In our practice space, there were something like 30 bands,and every day we would walk into that room and hear the same exact death-metal bands. So it kind if influenced us to be diffrent . And to get out of las vegas." \ Ross and Urie began to prepare demos on their laptops an d posting them on PureVolume, a website for artist to gain exposure.The band posted songs Time To Dance,Tacks for snacks and Camisado. The band soon sent a link of the songs to Fall Out Boy Bassist Pete Wentz in which he drove to Las Vegas to meet with the band.After witnessing one of their rehersals, Pete Wentz was impressed and immediatly wanted to sign them on to his label, Decaydance Records.Soon people on the internet who say their songs began to predict the bands sound and and what type of band they were. Meanwhile, Wentz began to advertize the band wherever possible: from wearing "Pete! at the Disco" T-shirts onstage and mentioning them in interviews. Wentz gave a breif shout-out to the band during interveiw on the day before the 2005 MTV Video Music Awards: "I've got a couple of bands coming out soon on Decaydance, one being this band called Panic! at the Disco," Wentz said. "Their record is going to be your next favorite record. It's called A Fever You Can't Sweat Out — get it before your little brother does."[12] At the time of their signing, all of the band members were still in high school (exept fo Ross, who was forced to quit UNLV). Urie graduated in May 2005 and Wilson and Smith finished school online as the band left for College Park, Maryland to record their debut record. 'A Feaver You Cant Sweat Out's Release and succsess' After being sign to Fuled By Ramen and Decaydance records Panic! At The Disco relesed their Debut album:A Fever You Cant Sweat Out. 'The band soon relocated to College Park,Maryland to begin Recording their Debut album, A Fever You Can't Sweat Out, ' Category:Browse